The power of a witch
by Kana Akina
Summary: Di toko kue dan permen ini... Ada seorang penyihir yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan-mu


The power of a witch

Disclaimer: Uta No Prince Sama by broccoli ,

Pair:Otoya .I, cecil .A, Ranamru. K, Kira .S, camus, Otori .E

Gender:supernatural,drama,family,friendship,fantasy,

Rating:T/

warning; geje, OOC,OC, tidak sesuai

Diabad 20 ini sihir sudah tak dipercaya oleh hampir seluruh orang , tetapi ada juga yang mempercayaai hal itu walau hanya sekitar 10%

Apa kau percaya pada penyihir?

Apa kau percaya pondok, rumah tak berpenghuni dan gua adalah tempat tinggal para penyihir?

Apa kau tau kalau penyihir dapat membantumu menyelesaikan masalah?

Ditengah kota besar yang sangat padat akan penduduk terdapat toko permen yang tak jauh dari dari kota, jalan menuju ke toko permen itu tidak terlalu sulit letak toko permen itu tak jauh dari hamparan rumput yang luas dan indah. Toko permen itu bergaya tipe klasik jaman dulu, ditempat itu terkenal akan pemilik toko permen yang memiliki ciri khas unik yang unik, ia memiliki iris ruby berserta rambut yang sama dengan warna irisnya. Toko permen itu bernama _Sweets._ Di pagi itu terlihat ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari tergesah-gesah menuju toko permen itu, anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun dengan iris mata ruby dan rambut yang berwarna pink kemerahan itu sedang tergesah-gesah mata anak itu tampak sangat bahagia sekali ketika sampai di depan pintu toko permen itu.

KLINTING

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, terlihat anak perempuan itu segera berlari kedalam toko permen itu saat membuka pintu anak itu terlihat senang mendapati pemilik toko itu tengah bersiap-sisp dengan cepat anak perempuan itu berlari tergesah-gesah menuju sang pemilik tersebut yang tengah bersiap-siap "otoya-chan" panggil anak perempuan itu seketika itu juga pemilik toko yang ia sebutkan namannya berpaling pada anak itu sambil tersenyum lembut "otoya-chan .. hari ini satu keluargaku akan datang ke gereja..." ucap bahagi anak perempuan itu "tomo-chan tidak apa-apa berlari sekencang itu? nanti kalau penyakit tomo-chan kambuh lagi gimana?" sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuan yang di panggil dengan nama 'tomo-chan'. tomochika shibuya itulah nama lengkap anak yang berada di pangkuan pastor otoya sekarang anak iru memiliki penyakit _liver_ "aku sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi... aku seperti... seperti sudah sehat lagi..." ucap polos tomochika "tomo-chan... kenapa tanganmu dingin?" saat sang pemilik toko menyentuh tangan tomochika yang dingin itu, tomochika diam sejenak sambil berpikir " waktu bangun tidur... badanku sudah dingin..." jawab tomochika

"tomochika mau pergi ketempat yang indah tidak?" tanya otoya

"mau! tapi... tomo-chan mau sama keluarga tomo-chan..." ucap polos tomochika pandangan otoya mulai berubah tatapanya menjadi sendu saat tomochika mengatakan hal itu "... tomo-chan.. tempat yang indah itu hanya bisa kau datangi oleh kamu seorang.." sambil berkata seperti itu otoya menangku tomochika, tomochika berpikir " otoya-chan tempat itu tidak adakan? umur tomo-chan sudah 10 tahun.. jadi tomo-chan tak percaya cerita yang itu" otoya hanya dapat nyengir saja "hehehe.."

"Tapi tadi otoya-chan... waktu kesini ada yang aneh... suara-ku tidak dapat terdengar oleh orang lain... otoya-chan tau?!"

"apa tomo- chan tau artinya?"

"saat bangun semua keluargaku.. bersiap-siap kegereja ini.. tapi waktu aku mau pergi duluan aku melihat semua keluargaku... menangis... dan menggunakan baju berkabung saat aku sadar aku sudah berlari menuju toko ... Apa aku... Telah tiada didunia ini... Lalu tempat yang di bicarakan otoya-chan tadi itu... apa dunia sana ya?"

"iya.."

"jika itu bisa membuat ayah dan ibu tenang..." tomochika menatap otoya dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh

"Baiklah... berdirilah lalu tutup matamu... ya" saat otoya menyuruh tomochika untuk berdiri dan menutup matanya otoya menatap sendu tomochika " _wahai jiwa yang merana pergilah ke tempat yang tenamg dan damai di alam sana... buatlah orang-orang yang telah kau tinggalkan menjadi tenang tanpa ada sebuah penyesalan_ " tubuh tomochika perlahan-lahan menjadi butiran cahaya, saat tomochika melihat tubuhnya menjadi butiran cahaya ia bertanya pada otoya.

"apakah otoya-chan seorang malaikat?"

"sayang sekali aku bukan malaikat yang kau bayangkan... suci dan bersih hatinya tomo-chan... aku hanya seorang penyihir yang yang menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membantu orang lain... maaf ya, aku bukan image malaikat yang kau bayangkan.. tapi image seorang penyihir" sebuah senyuman berkembang di wajah otoya, tomochika hanya diam untuk sesaat dan berkata "walau bukan malaikat tapi aku juga suka image seorang penyihir yang baik hati.. se...la...mat... ting.. gal.. otoya-cha...n..." disaat terakhir tomochika masih bisa tersenyum dengan lembutnya pada otoya. Otoya bergegas kegereja untuk melihat jasad terakhir tomochika.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam otoya telah tiba kemudian keluarga tomochika datang kegereja bersama peti jenazah tomochika "selamat siang pastor otoya..." ayah tomochika menyapa otoya yang sedang menatap kedatangan jenazah tomochika "selamat siang shibuya-san... "

"saya tidak menyangka umur anak saya sangat pendek sekali di usia 10 ini dia memiliki penyangkit kangker" sambil meneteskan air mata ayah tomochika bercerita, otoya menatap jenazah tomochika sambil berkataka "tapi putri anda bisa meninggal dengan tenang sambil tersenyum lembut" ayah tomochika yang mendendengar perkataan otoya langsung menatap jenazah putrinya, mengetahui hal tersebut ayah tomochika pun tersenyum lega karena anaknya dapat mati dengan tenang. Saat prosres pemakam tomochika selesai ayah tomochika menghampiri otoya yang sedang menaruh karangan bunga "ittoki-san... apakah anda suka dengan kue?"

"tentu.. saya lebih suka kue memang kenapa ya?" otoya tersenyum pada ayah tomochika dengan lembut

"Saya ingin berterimakasih pada anda karena... Anak saya selalu bercerita tentang anda... Katanya ittoki-san suka kue dan permen ataupun makan manis.. sambil berkata begitu ia seperti melupakan penyakitnya maka dari itu saya ingin memberikan.. Mousse pir, tart custard dan pistashu, macaroon? bagaimana?"

"Tapi.. ini mereoptkan anda"

"Tidak.. ini tidak merepotkan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya terima... Terimakasih"

"sama-sama.. nanti saya antarkan ke toko anda".

Saat suasana toko mulai tenang dan senja mulai datang otota kembali ke ke mansion sambil membawa kue yang diantarkan oleh ayah tomochika yang. Mansion otoya letaknya agak jauh dari toko, otoya memiliki sebuah mansion yang tidak dapat terlihat orang lain karena tertutup oleh mantra sihir. Biasanya orang yang ingin ke mansion itu dengan alasan bersantai-santai hanya unyuk melihat tidak muungkin dapat menemukan mansion itu, sedangkann orang yang memiliki masalah yang sulit untuk di selesaikan dia akan dapat melihat mansion itu. Fakta kalau otoya ialah penyihir hanya ada 25% yang percaya sedangkan 75% tidak percaya, hal itu tidak pernah di permasalahkan olehnya prinsipnya adalah 'kalau ada masalah usahakan dapat selesai'. saat di perjalan otoya seperti membacakan sebuah mantra " ' _wahai pemilik tanah tempat ini... lindungilah tempat ini... daerah ini dan semua yang berpijak pada tanah ini' ..._ fuuh... nah sekarang waktuknya istirahat... hmmm aku sudah pesan sama kira untuk membuatkan cemilan malam ini... _caramel macron, coffee crean eclairs, dark chocolate florentunes..._ Dan aku akan memakan kue dari ayah tomochika hihihi tidak sabar untuk memakanya..." sesampainya di depan gerbang sang pemuda itu diam sebentar lalu menatap belakang "tomo-chan semoga kau senang berada di sana..." otoya pun langsung membuka gerbang lalu masuk kedalan mansionnya.

hai... saya kana akina... Maaf jika ffn ini kurang menarik, karena saya kurang berpengalaman heheheh….. Tolong Review & Request

Page 3 of 3


End file.
